1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insect traps and more particularly to lightweight, inexpensive insect traps that fit in the interstices of jumbled fruit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many insect traps have been designed that lure insects through a small hole into an enclosure. It is also well known to provide a funnel-shaped inlet device that has a large outer opening which tapers down to a small inner opening located inside the enclosure. These traps rely upon the insect's inability to navigate its way out from the enclosure through the small opening. Insects are typically attracted into the enclosure by either light or chemical attractants. Examples of insect traps that use a funnel-shaped inlet device to trap insects in an enclosure are: Harwoods, U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,135; Baley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,049; and Avittan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,092. Harwoods and Baley disclose insect traps having many molded parts that must be assembled together and which use clear plastic enclosures. The use of molded parts is undesirable because it is expensive and the clear enclosure is undesirable because the dead insects are visible, making the traps unsuitable where food is sold or prepared. Avittan discloses a simple fly trap design that is made from two cardboard pieces to provide an enclosure and a funnel-shaped device. Avittan suffers from having a shape that is incompatible with the interstices of jumbled fruit and further suffers from its difficult-to-manufacture funnel-shaped inlet device.